This invention relates to construction toy systems. More particularly, it relates to improvements in the rods of construction toy systems. With the use of the improved rods of the invention, the construction systems can be used to support or display sheet material or other similar media that may or may nor contain printing or other indicia thereon.
The toy industry is a crowded art with much activity in the construction toy system part of it. There are many U.S. patents, referred to by number below, known to the inventor which have some pertinence. U.S. Pat. No. 1,113,371 discloses an original rod and hub construction toy system with wooden hubs and rods and with the rod inserted into a hole in the hub and held there by friction and compression (interference fit). U.S. Pat. No. 1,707,691 discloses a hub and rod construction toy system with a hub of stamped metal and wooden rods with slit ends. The connection is formed by inserting the metal hub into the rod-end slit.
A great many construction toy systems allow identical elements to be interconnected but with only a few exceptions noted below the actual connections are not genderless. Instead, the male and female connecting elements are placed on opposite ends of the block or hub. U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,632 discloses a typical building block system that allows identical blocks to be interconnected by means of a male element on one side and female elements on three other sides. U.S. Pat. No. 2,800,743 discloses a nearly genderless building block system. But in this system, when genderless connections are made, the elements are no longer aligned and regular figures can not be constructed.
Various concepts from the construction and other industries have been adapted to construction toy systems. U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,404 discloses a hub and rod construction system designed to be used with hollow rods. The construction toy system disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,078,328 and 5,049,105 uses a similar connection system. U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,335 discloses a hub and rod and panel snap together construction system. The hub and rod construction toy system disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,061,219, 5,137,486 and 5,199,919 uses a retaining clip similar to the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,335. U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,486 does disclose a genderless hub-hub connection for orthogonally connecting hubs. However, the means of connecting the hubs is not the same means as connecting rods to hubs.
Other mechanical connectors include U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,339, which discloses a torque transfer device for flexible shaft couplings. Each shaft has an extended portion with forked ends defining teeth. The teeth are inserted orthogonally to each other. U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,556 discloses a power shaft coupling including a coupling mechanism having elongate square bars defining extensions. These extensions may be mutually inserted in orthogonal positional relationship. U.S. Pat. No. 2,577,508 is a universal coupling with bifurcated tongues that mate. U.S. Pat. No. 2,832,943 is a detachable coupling in which the male and female members are not identical but do have an orthogonal insert relationship. U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,222 is a universal joint with yoke members including cross-pintles for connecting the yoke members together.
A true genderless system is shown in the present applicant's prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,198,537; 6,899,588; 6,422,909 and 6,231,416. In each of those patents, either end of any rod can be connected to any other rod end or to any hub. Similarly, the hubs can be connected to any rod end and to each other.
All of the above-described systems, however, suffer from the same problem. While various structures can be built or assembled, they all will appear to be simply frameworks. There are no rod and hub construction systems known that provide a simple way of closing in the framework or of displaying signs or other indicia. No known systems are designed to hold sheet like material or other media in order to integrate the same into the structure being constructed.